The present invention relates generally to a small yet extraordinarily strong connector device for the quick connection and disconnection of a fish hook means and a fishing line.
Fisherman frequently change baits until they find a particular bait which will attract the species of fish for which they are fishing, e.g., contestants in tournament fishing contests often want to quickly change bait. Accordingly, facilitating the quick changing of a fish hook on the end of a fishing line has been found to be desirable. While quick release connector devices for connection and disconnection of fish hooks and baits are generally well known, there are no devices available which are small, light weight, and extremely strong, i.e., capable of withstanding heavy stresses which are transmitted through the fish hook to the connector device. Currently available connector devices deal with the problem of strength by increasing size, and when larger amounts of stress are anticipated the size and weight of these devices can be substantial.
As every fisherman knows, a fish hook may be engaged by fish but also may engage under water obstacles and become snagged. Large fish and snags can cause extra heavy stress to be transmitted through the fish hook to the connector device and the fishing line which often causes the connector device to break. While tremendous improvements in fishing line have been made in the last few years, including improvements in strength and resiliency, there have been no significant improvements in quick release connector devices. All of the most popular connector devices being marketed still use wire as a component. One example of a wire-type quick release connector device, marketed by Sampo Corp., is called the "CoastLock Snap". Another wire-type quick release connector device, marketed by Berkley Corp., is referred to as the "Cross-Lok". Yet another wire-type quick release connector device, marketed by Frabill, Inc., is simply referred to as a "Safety Snap". These connector devices are recognized as the standards in the industry and in order to have sufficient strength, e.g , when used for large species of fish, they must be increased in size which results in a substantial increase in weight. Size and weight are important factors in fishing situations and too much of either can be undesirable, particularly when floating type baits are used.
The market for fishing tackle is substantial and technical advancements and new improvements in fishing equipment in general, including baits, rods, reels, etc., are continually being developed. Research has confirmed that the instant invention should find immediate success in the market place due to its extraordinary strength in relation to its small size. There is a market, then, for a connector device, small in size, light weight, and extremely strong, which is capable of permitting the rapid interchanging of fish hooks and baits, especially if such a device is simple in construction and easy to use.